


The Line Between

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloodlust, Cleaning, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, This is Lenore/Hector you know what kind of vibes you're in for, Vaginal Fingering, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Lenore enjoys playing with her new pet, now he's been trained and housebroken.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Line Between

Burano lace embraced her body, the dark, feathery patterns fanning out over her snow-pale skin. The very image of luxuriant pleasure, Lenore lay back on her bed and let her eyes close while her puppy of a man did his duty to her. By now, she’d got him trained up enough that he wouldn’t need instructions given to him with every other breath. No, now she could focus on the sensations he brought to her body. 

While their hips rocked together, he had one hand at the crux of her thighs, rubbing and playing with her in the way she enjoyed the most; a steady glow of pleasurable warmth was building up. His fingers were soaked to the knuckle, dripping with the evidence of her pleasure.

His breath caught.

His thighs tensed.

Long, elegant fingers tangled in his hair and wrenched his head over, forced him to meet her eyes, which had just snapped open. “A puppy doesn’t finish before his mistress, does he?” Lenore scolded him. She let go, just so she could run the point of her fingernail down behind his ear, under the corner of his jaw, over the tender, delicate skin that was all that stood between his thrumming lifeblood and the cold air.

Her tongue swept slowly over her lips. Just the thought of that gush of hot blood, of his life ebbing away under her teeth, _just that thought_ _alone_ almost had her over the edge.

“ _ Does he?” _ she repeated.

He swallowed. The bob pushed her fingertip up, just for a moment. She felt him soften, ever so slightly, and let a smile touch the corner of her mouth.

“No,” he admitted quietly, before abruptly realising he’d paused in his duties and hurrying to resume.

Men.

So pitiful. So easy to control.

His thumb pressed against her, and sparks shot through her body at long last. She let out a long, low breath of pleasure, and almost lazily bucked her hips up through her orgasm.

It was almost amusing, how quickly Hector came after that. He grunted like a common pig, drove his hips forwards, and let himself be overtaken by the base instincts of man.

The hot sensation of seed spilling inside her was a taste Lenore had acquired over many decades of dalliances with mortal men. The heat of their fragile bodies, counterbalanced against the cold of her own immortal chill had become a delightful juxtaposition. 

Hector slumped over her, gasping for breath, just managing to catch himself on his elbows. Unable to help herself, Lenore reached up and pinched a rosy nipple, catching it, twisting, squeezing. 

His gasp and jolt away was gratifying. Even more so, when paired with those startled, wide eyes.

“You didn’t think you were done yet, did you? Clean me up.”

Her hand descended onto his arm, trapping him on the bed when he tried to get up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she demanded, looking up through half-closed eyes.

The penny dropped.

That oh-so- _ sweet _ little blush - still as bashful as a virgin on the wedding night - spread over his face. Considering everything that had happened between the two of them alone, this was  _ astonishingly _ naive, even for Hector.

She released him and pushed him back, away from her head and down towards the relaxed spread of her thighs. “Go.”

Her creamy skin was tinted with just a hint of pink; she must have fed shortly before seeing him. And there, nestled at the crux, was a spread of fine auburn curls. Hector swallowed, working up the nerve to let his eyes drift lower. To the folds below, where his own seed was dripping out.

“If you take much more time, Puppy, I’ll assume you don’t want to eat tonight,” she warned him.

Hot hands hesitantly rested on her inner thighs, fingertips barely daring to touch, little more than hovering over her skin. His head lowered, the tip of his nose skimming over her hair. Eyes closed, his tongue dragged up the full length of her, from the bottom to her clit. Unpleasant bitterness bloomed on his tongue from his own emissions, but he didn’t dare stop. He swallowed it down. 

His tongue was so  _ hot _ as it pressed into her, his breath fluttering on her skin. Lenore pressed her shoulders into the mattress and took in a sharp breath. She wove one hand into his hair, using it to pull him in closer. A soft little moan formed in her throat, but she pressed her lips tightly together to hold it in. She locked her legs over his back and rocked her hips up into his mouth, grinding up into the heat of his fragile mortal body. Her free hand gripped the sheets tightly; that hot tongue was pressing at her clit, playing with it in the same way that his fingers had, barely moments ago. And then it pressed back inside her again, pushing in as deep as it could, lapping up the mingled fluids inside her. And then back out, lapping at her lips and cleaning them well. First in long, slow, firm strokes, pressing down hard each time, working into every little part of her it could reach. And then faster, shorter, lighter. Dipping inside her before running lightly over her lips again.

She yanked his head in closer again, pulling out a few of his hairs. The startled yelp he made, stifled by her own body, made her grind up against him harder, another moan forming unbidden in the back of her throat. Her thighs were shaking, her stomach tensed. Her body arched up off the bed, back lifting high, and let out a soft cry of pleasure.  


She dropped back down, limp and breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open. She released Hector from the cage of her limbs, caring little where he went.

Once Lenore regained her composure, her puppy was escorted back to his own room, to await whatever orders he may be given next. It wouldn’t do for him to get ideas above his station, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, A Hetero Pairing. I can't believe it of me either. And yes, I wrote this whole thing just for the image of Hector cleaning out his own cum.


End file.
